The Unfortunate Life of Anna
by Dark-Automaton
Summary: Anna wasn't always a mean spirited girl, in fact, she used to be very nice. Then IT happened, on a cold December day in 2003. This story describes the hardships of an abducted girl in the Ben 10 Universe.[on Hiatus due to writer's block, sorry]
1. Another boring 2 days

_I don't own Ben 10 or any of the referenced materials in any way/shape/form. I don't intend to profit from this. Also, if you like the style of this story better than my first, please let me know in a review._

**The Unfortunate Life of Anna: Chapter 1**

Anna wasn't always so mean or cruel. She used to be a nice kid. She would always say "Please" and "Thank you" when necessary, and got good grades.

Then it happened. On December 15th, 2003, an innocent girl was turned from nice kid to bitter pessimist.

But, let's focus on the present, shall we?

* * *

August 16th, 2013, Bellwood

It was a beautiful day in Bellwood. The birds were chirping, the sky was clear, and the bus-driver wasn't late.

Not to Anna Wilson/Jones. To her, there were no good days. Birds, weather, and the bus-driver's competence made no difference. You see, she has been bullied brutally since that day in December nearly 10 years ago.

The bullies were in a decent mood today, making them lighten up on the bullying just a little.

"Hey, Alien girl! Are you planning on getting abducted today?" said the ringleader, a Hispanic boy in a red t-shirt and blue jeans.

"Yeah! Are they gonna fix your attitude? Your body?" one of the ringleader's toadies said, motioning to Anna's flat chest.

"F-k the both of you." she responded, giving the ringleader the bird, and the toady a b-ch-slap. This left the ringleader with a bruised ego, and the toady left with a bruised face.

The two a-holes retreated to their seats, muttering curses the entire way.

They got off at the school, a large red and white building with mascot logos everywhere, praising the animal like the ancient Egyptians. The bullies got off first, and tripped Anna when she got off. They then stomped on her lunch-box with a sarcastic "Oops!" and ran off.

Picked up what was left of her belongings and went to the lockers. She noticed that once more, her locker had been covered with sticky notes taunting her very existence. She let out a heavy sigh, got her things out of the locker, and continued the usual run through the hallways into homeroom.

* * *

Later that day

The rest of the school day was uneventful, to her at least. The girls in the locker room were making fun of her measurements again, and like always she made fun of their roll models "You know they just show off those anorexic ladies in fancy clothes just to make you use their products, right?"

Suffice to say, they left in a huff.

She was walking home, and saw her neighbors doing neighborly things, like cutting their lawn or checking their mailbox. She knew at least half of the male ones, because her mom had a tendency to get a new boyfriend every two weeks.

She waved to another one of mother's ex-boyfriends, before entering her mother's home. It was a small, two bedroom, apartment with one bathroom, and thin walls. The latter didn't exactly help keep ms. Jones' secret intact.

Her mother was sleeping on the couch. Ms. Jones was very pretty despite her height (5' 3''), with long blond hair, icy blue eyes, and an hourglass figure that every peer of Anna's envied. Anna herself was different, but still fairly pretty. She's tall(5'8''), with long, straight, brunette hair, her mother's blue eyes, and had nice legs.

Anna and her mother had more in common than eyes, they both couldn't have offspring. Well, in the mother's case, any more offspring. Anna had to go through hormone therapy since puberty was supposed to hit, but it only helped her grow taller and deepen her voice to a normal level.

Anna had put her backpack on the counter and turned on the news.

"Ben Tennyson, foe or enemy?" a man with graying hair said on the TV, definitely not news. She changed it to the local news and saw a report, it was describing an incident involving the same boy on the other channel.

"Ben Tennyson saves yet another boatload of people from certain doom. We'll be back with more updates at six." reported an African-American reporter, who was standing in front of the apparent crash site.

"Weird, why would that one guy call this boy evil, if he did good?" Anna thought aloud. This man's and the reporter's conflicting stories reminded Anna of Spiderman. If that was the case, maybe she ought to ignore this "Will Harangue".

She went to make herself a cup of tea, while letting the news on the TV unfold. When she walked back to the television, she was surprised to see who this "Ben Tennyson" was. A teenage boy, no older than Anna, walked on screen. He had short brown hair, bright green eyes, and wore baggy beige pants and a green and white hoodie. To Anna, he was pretty cute too.

Ben looked at the camera with a relaxed expression, which almost made Anna think it was just a bystander getting interviewed. But no, this was in fact, Ben Kirby Tennyson. The reporter said so.

"Please, just call me Ben." said the boy.

That's when Anna got another surprise, another teen walked onto camera. But this one was different, and much taller. He had indigo fur on all visible parts of his body, save for his face, which was completely white. He was wearing a blue and black suit of what appeared to be some sort of futuristic armor. His features also seemed very cat-like.

"Ben-dude, we need to get to the base, Max Tennyson is calling for us." the blue furred boy said.

"Just a minute, Rook, I need to finish up this interview first." Ben replied to "Rook."

"So that's his name. Kinda funny though. Why doesn't he just call Tennyson 'Ben'?" Anna thought to herself.

Her mother woke up with a start, nearly kicking the bowl of stale candy off the coffee table. "Huh? Where am I?"

"Mom, your home." Anna told her confused mother. It seems mother was out partying again.

"Oh, how was school?"

"How do you think?" Anna retorted. School was always the same, and mother didn't care much anyways.

"Hardy har har, now what's the- Oh crap, I better start cleaning up!" the short blond stood up, checking the clock, and running into the bathroom. Looks like mother's got another date this week.

Ms. Jones left the bathroom in a towel before entering the master bedroom to change. When she left, she was wearing a bright red dress with matching lipstick, nail-polish, and heels.

"Who's the 'lucky' guy?" Anna asked, with obvious sarcasm in her voice.

But her mother didn't notice that. "That guy that just moved into town, you know the one."

Anna knew him, he was one of the local grocery store owner's new employees from "Massachusetts." Anna remembered that he was a relative of another employee's, they both were pretty skinny, and had mohawks, as well as big green eyes.

Anna always felt something...off, around those two. Like they weren't human. This didn't bother her though, since her mom goes through men like tissues.

"Well, I'll see you later. Don't let any strangers in the house, and don't leave the lights on when you go to bed. And I swear to god, if you start selling my bourbon to those middle-schoolers again I'll-"

"Do what? Ground me?" Anna interrupted.

"Well, if you have to, raise the price so that I can buy more."

"Fine, go away, make another idiot cry."

"Bye." Ms. Jones said to her daughter as she walked through the front door.

Anna decided to let off some steam by writing in her journal. After detailing her many questions about Ben and his buddy, which included:

Is Tennyson in my school?

What the heck is that blue guy?

What's the problem with that Will Harangue?

After listing those and similar questions, she went back to watching TV. Later she managed to go to bed and sleep.

* * *

August 17th, 2013

It was Saturday, which to Anna meant lots of computer time. To Anna's mother, however, it meant three words: Party, party, and alcohol.

"I'm going to the bar, you remember what not to do, right?"

"Invite strangers into the house, leave lights on when I'm not awake, and sell your booze cheap?"

"Exactly, bye!" and with that, Ms. Jones left for the bar.

Anna decided to take a morning walk to see what the stupid neighbour boys were doing. They were always up to some stupid stunt or prank on Saturday, normally either sending one of their own to the emergency room, or to the little jail cell in the police department.

Anna donned her normal outfit, a black t-shirt and jeans under a bright red hoodie with a wolf symbol on the back. She then put on her socks and dark gray sneakers, and headed to her dumb neighbor's house, which was only two blocks away.

There was the three neighbor boys, Wilbur(14), Monty(16), and Phil(12). They were all related to the man that Anna's mother was currently dating, and it certainly showed. All three of them had a similar build to their father and uncle. Monty was really Wilbur and Phil's cousin, and son of the newest victim of Ms. Jones' charms.

"Hey boys, what's this week's mishap gonna be?" Anna asked them, as they were apparently building a model rocket.

"What does it look like? It's a rocket, duh!" said Phil, in his usual pink t-shirt and white baseball cap.

The three stooges went back to work on their "rocket", despite the obvious errors in the design.

"Hey, isn't a rocket supposed to have a cone for a nose?"

"It's a work in progress, you girls wouldn't understand." replied Monty, who earned a b-ch-slap from Anna. He simply ignored her, as he's felt worse pain from his own shenanigans before. Anna continued watching them work, pointing out design flaws and slapping them when they were being overly rude or sexist. Oddly enough, they never mentioned her being flat-chested or her supposed encounters of the fourth kind. They also gave her the inhuman vibe, just like their fathers.

They finished their rocket, and prepared for it to launch. By that, I mean run for cover. It shot up 75 feet into the air and landed on Mister B's car, smashing the windshield. Anna couldn't stop laughing at their expense.

The first two boy's dad had to pay for the damage, and then he grounded Phil and Wilbur. He also called Monty's dad, who was on a date with Anna's mother at the time.

Neither Monty's dad nor Anna's mother enjoyed having their nice little get-together ruined by a trio of boys being boys. Anna's mother also didn't appreciate the fact that Anna didn't stop them.

"Hey, you know me better!" Anna pointed out, in self defense.

Anna's mother did know better, and since no-one got harmed, Anna was let off the hook. The boys weren't too happy about Anna's freedom.

"That's not fair, my dad's gonna ground me for this!" Monty nearly yelled. Unlike his cousins and uncle, he had turquoise eyes instead of green.

"Maybe I'll make it up to you when my mom dumps your dad." Anna joked. She didn't mean to encourage the obvious crush Monty had on her, but she did enjoy pissing him off.

"What? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Wow, you really are that sheltered."

After ten minutes of arguing, the two parted ways. Anna to her house, and Monty to his. Too bad there's one thing that will totally throw these two from friends to enemies.

* * *

A/N: _If you liked this story so far, you should see what happens next chapter. I'll give you a hint, it tells us what happened on that fateful December night in 2003. Please review. Oh, and I decided to edit it a little bit to fix a few things._


	2. Maidenship

AN:_ I don't own Ben 10 or any of the referenced materials in any way/shape/form. I don't intend to profit from this. Also, if you like the style of this story better than my first, please let me know in a review._

**The Unfortunate Life of Anna: Chapter 2**

_December 15th, 2003_

_It was cold, as cold as winter could get. The ground was covered in a thick comforter of snow, softening any detailed surfaces. All the animals were hibernating, all except for man and their pets. Among those humans, were the Wilson family._

_There was Monica, the mother; Drew, the father; and Anna, the 6 year old daughter. Monica was expecting another daughter in 6 months, too. Emphasis on "was". They were driving home from picking out presents for their current child._

_The road was black, but that didn't mean there wasn't ice. They skidded and swerved, before hitting a telephone pole. Drew wasn't driving very fast anyhow, so it wasn't as bad as it could have been. So they thought._

_Drew unbuckled his seat, and left the car before helping his wife and child out. Little Anna noticed that one of the stars in the sky was moving. Monica had dismissed it as an airplane before checking on the damage._

_But the star didn't stop for them, in fact it was getting bigger. And bigger and bigger, until it was covering the sky above them. Monica and Drew were motionless with shock, and little Anna was blissfully unaware of the future._

_The "star" began glowing brighter and brighter, until everything became white. Then black filled their vision._

_The next thing she knew, little Anna was on a cold table. The room was painfully white, like some kind of laboratory. Anna realized that she couldn't move, and looked at her own body. Metal straps were holding down her arms, legs, neck, and waist. Despite these restraints, Anna could still look at her surroundings._

_Monica and Drew were nowhere to be found. After a few long silent minutes, a man in a space suit walked into the room. Anna had a strange feeling about this funny man, and looked at him closer. The visor on the suit lifted on it's own, revealing a very strange face._

_The thing in the space suit wasn't human at all, but some weird green creature, with pointed ears and black, soulless eyes that were the size of tennis balls. It looked at her with a smile, but it most definitely wasn't out of caring or for comfort._

_"__Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you..." it said, and it's face nearly gave out in it's amusement._

_Little Anna was frozen solid, she didn't know what to do in this situation. Mom and Dad never said anything about weird green men. The creature nearly let out a chuckle, seeing that face was almost too much!_

_He pulled out a small syringe filled with a weird orange liquid. He gave one last comment before injecting the strange mixture into the small girl,_

_"__...much!"_

_The rest of that night was a big blur. All Anna could remember was the immense pain from that syringe, and hearing her parent's muffled screams elsewhere._

* * *

_December 16th, 2003_

_That day was also a big blur. Anna was in the hospital in another white room. This room was nicer, because the bed was soft and warm, unlike the cold table in that big white thing. There was a nurse there too, and not some funny man with a needle._

_The nurse looked at the girl with a concerned face, there was also pity in there too. The nurse noticed the girl waking up, and flagged down a pediatrician to check on the girl. A man in blue scrubs walked in, and took a look at little Anna before confirming,_

_"__Her vitals are normal. Hey there kiddo, are you feeling any better?"_

_"__Wheres my mommy and daddy?" Anna asked weakly, as she was still a bit groggy._

_"__They're going through their own treatment, but I promise they'll be here to see you soon."_

_The nice man gave little Anna a piece of candy before leaving the room. The nurse turned the TV onto some Spongebob before checking the equipment in the room._

* * *

August 18th, 2013

Anna woke up with a start. She remembered the entire incident in her sleep, and couldn't stop herself from remembering the aftermath.

Apparently, her Mom and Dad had been experimented on too. The next time she saw her Mom after that incident, the woman was in tears. Anna's mother wept about her unborn child for days, neglecting to comfort her only child. Anna's dad wasn't any better, he was broken up about his wife's divorce request. According to Mom, it was dad's fault.

If dad hadn't drank a wine sample from the store, they wouldn't have crashed, and Monica wouldn't have lost their baby. They both forgot about the kid they already had.

The next ten years were full of conflict, bullying, and lots of embitterment. Sweet little Annabell had turned into Anna, the delinquent. Since this entire incident involved aliens, no-one took the family seriously, despite the physical and mental trauma.

"I f-king hate my life." Anna said for the umpteenth time, before getting up.

Anna got back into her usual outfit, and had a breakfast of cold cornflakes. After finishing, she heard a rapping at her front door, and went to see who it was. Anna had always predicted that she'd become some kind of serial killer, but she didn't expect a visit from an organization of them.

A man in a suit of armor that had both a medieval and a futuristic feel was at the door. This weird guy began talking in a thick, cockney accent,

"Hello miss, is Ms. Jones home?"

Anna didn't know how to react to the man, but she simply gave him a skeptical look and said,

"Which one? The mother or the kid?"

"Either one."

"I'm the kid. So, what do you want?"

"I'd like to ask you some questions, may I come in?" the knight asked.

Anna decided that, since mom was home, he could come in. even though Ms. Jones was asleep. Anna led the man to the sofa and offered him a drink, but said that he'd have to pay $10 for a cup of bourbon. He accepted a glass of water and began the interview.

"So miss Annabell Jones, is that correct?"

"It's just Anna."

"Okay then, Anna. Is it true that you were traumatized by aliens at a young age?"

Anna was bewildered, how could someone still care about that little tabloid story? The case of the Wilson family didn't even hit the news-channel, instead getting it's page on a tabloid and the funny papers.

"I don't like it when my guests mock me." Anna spoke, not hiding the pure rage that was boiling in her for a decade.

"I wasn't meaning to mock you miss, and I am dead serious." the knight defended himself, taking the rage as a "yes". He then continued,

"So, we were considering letting you and your family join our organization. We can help you gain revenge on these monstrous heathens, once and for all."

"I don't think my parents would be interested in using up their partying time on some weird club. I'm not sure how you're going to get me revenge, but I doubt I have anything left to lose. What's the name?"

"The Forever Knights."

And with that, the knight pulled out some forms from his suit, and handed them to Anna. They were survey forms, asking things ranging from her basic info, to how much she knew about aliens. Anna filled out the forms as best she could, and to her surprise, it didn't ask for parental permission.

"Oh, that? I don't think parents would take this kind of thing seriously, and I guess the Forever King had the same idea."

Anna accepted the explanation, and handed over the finished forms. While she was disappointed that girls can't become actual knights, they can still do some cool stuff, and even get their own medieval style dress.

"Welcome to the Forever Knights, Maiden Anna."

The knight then took the forms and headed out the door, and told her that her uniform will be at the castle on the next Saturday at 2:00 PM. Anna was excited, she was going to have something to do on the weekends that was actually going to give her a little payoff. She doubted that she would get actual vengeance, but she never did get to roleplay as a "maiden" before.

Of course, why tell mom? Mom probably won't give a rat's a-s about her kid's shenanigans, as long as it doesn't cost her anything. Besides, the survey said Anna would get paid, only $20 a month, but it was less money for mom to spend.

* * *

AN: Let___ me know how you guys like this new chapter in a review, please. I know there's a lot of backstory in here, but trust me, there's going to be some awesome parts in the next one. I did a little bit of editing on this just for the sake of doing so.  
_


	3. Joining and Promotion

_AN:__I don't own Ben 10 or any of the referenced materials in any way/shape/form. I don't intend to profit from this. Also, if you like the style of this story better than my first, please let me know in a review._

_**The Unfortunate Life of Anna: Chapter 3**_

August 24th, 2013

The neighbor boy's most recent prank was on some tall boy's car. Apparently, after covering the entire thing with spray-on rubber, each and every one of those buffoons got a free ride to the hospital. Despite this, Anna wasn't there.

Instead, Anna was standing in front of the "castle" that the knight told her about. It wasn't very impressive, it was rather worn down, and looked like it's been up since the dark ages.

_"__Wonder how it's like on the inside."__ A_nna thought.

She waited outside the building for a moment, and then let herself in. The inside looked as old as the tales of king Arthur and seemed to only be able to halfway power the already dim bulbs. Anna asked herself why she got into this once more, before entering a large room.

From what she could tell, it was a medieval throne room. It had a stage-like part of the room, with a solitary throne resting at the center. There was also many red tapestries decorating the room, apparently detailing a fight between a knight and some Cthulhu clone.

In that room were 7 men. The one on the throne was wearing kings clothing, and likely the leader of this group; the one standing to his right was admittedly quite large, but certainly not fat; the one on the left side was wearing a red ninja suit; there was a pair of knights with matching armor, but one had a comedy mask while the other had tragedy; and the rest seemed to be new to the organization, including Anna's recruiter.

They turned to see their new ally with somewhat bored expressions. The man in kingly clothes spoke first, "Hello Maiden Anna, it's a pleasure to have you here. We were needing new recruits."

"Thanks, but I didn't catch your name. What was it?" Anna replied, trying to be at least a little bit respectful.

"Forever King Chadwick"

Anna wasn't really expecting much more than that, I mean, these guys are called "The Forever Knights" for a reason. In any case, Anna wasn't sure what to do.

"So, your highness," Anna began with inaudible sarcasm, "my recruiter mentioned that I have to wear a uniform, does anyone, by chance, know where to get it?"

"It's in the closet down the hall, miss." the large man answered as the king continued his fatigued expression.

Anna followed the simple instructions, and soon enough, found the closet. It was small and dusty, but she did notice the small box in the corner. When Anna opened it, she found a simple ruby colored maiden's dress with the infinity sign on it, as well as a simple white headpiece that would cover her hair.

Anna took the uniform and left for the bathroom to change, and surprisingly, it fit like a glove. If someone didn't know her for a long time, they wouldn't be able to recognize her.

Anna decided to show off her uniform to her "co-workers" and rushed down the hall again to do so. The others did seem to get along better with her in uniform, and began discussing as to why they recruited her. Once more, the king spoke first,

"Now that you're in uniform, we can begin discussing business. You see, our organization has lost the majority of it's members due to a large battle against the alien menace, and we desperately need new members."

Anna could understand that. She knew that beings that could travel millions of light-years from their own homes could certainly make some nasty weapons. She nodded in confirmation before he continued.

"We were hoping that you could help us in our need for new members, as your story could inspire hundreds into joining. We can also provide you with a means for revenge against those bastards for using you as their guinea pig."

While he certainly wasn't a master manipulator, he did get the message to Anna. From what Anna heard, he said "We need you to convince others to join us because you're kind of a woobie. In return, we'll help you get vengeance against that alien psycho."

Anna did appreciate the king's straight-forwardness, and nodded once more in confirmation. The king seemed to be pleased with her acceptance, and from then on, he referred to her as "Maiden Anna."

He then had her write down her story on a computer, so one of the more tech-savvy knights could post it onto their secret website. They mainly used this site to make deals with criminals, but they did also used it for recruiting.

Anna was exhilarated that people would actually listen to her for a change. She was also sincere for her desire for revenge, enough to make King Chadwick proud. To him, she was a useful asset, and made him wonder why the Forever Knights didn't allow women to join in the first place.

* * *

August 25th 2013

Anna was oversleeping again, even though the circumstances were more than just the Internet. She was so busy writing her life story at the castle, that she wound up staying until the evening. Now it was 11 AM, and Anna had nothing better to do than go back.

The castle looked as crappy as ever, and Anna didn't hesitate. She knocked the door, showed her ID to the gate keeper, and went ahead into the main room.

That day became the day her training began. They taught her how to use the many high-tech weapons in their arsenal, how to manage a castle, and even how to invoke as much sympathy to get others to join.

Chadwick wasn't the one who taught her how to do the last one, that was the girlfriend of another one of the knights.

Over the next few months, she became more strategic, more calculating. She already had the coldness, and now all she needed was a crown and a little training.

Not only did Anna change, but the Forever Knights began to grow. Their sympathy strategy worked quite well, and soon enough, the Forever Knights doubled in numbers, as well as their activity.

This rather sudden spike in crime sent the residents of Undertown on edge, making them fear that they would fall victim to the Forever Knights. The residents were arming themselves, getting stronger security systems, and even keeping their kids indoors for their own safety.

Among the many families that were on guard, there was the Ixian family. They, however, lived on the surface not too far from Anna's home. Only a mere two blocks.

* * *

December 3rd 2013

Anna was finally promoted to "Duchess."

In the medieval times, a Duchess was born as such, not promoted to it. In the new and improved Forever Knights, however, it was the closest thing to a "Duke" that they could come up with for women.

Now Anna had a detailed medieval dress. It's snow white color now fit her personality quite well. Cold, calculating, and manipulative. Just how she liked it. She also had a mask with a blank expression and black eyes, so no-one could recognize her on the field. It was as white as the dress, and as concealing as the headpiece.

Now, no-one would know that it's Anna.

Now, everyone recognized her as "The Forever Duchess," the girl who began the revival of the Forever Knights.

"Well, only about 28 days until I have to go live with that drunkard that has the audacity to call himself my dad." Anna griped.

After new years, she had to live with her father. He was the very same man who prioritized his marriage over his kid, and the same man who almost died of alcohol poisoning at least once a year.

"Where does he live, milady?" one of the newer members asked.

"On the other side of Bellwood. You know, not far from those office buildings that were covered in lava awhile back."

"Well, we could always send a car to pick you up from his house if you give an address."

"I know that, I just don't like him, he's partially responsible for what happened to me." Anna feigned a shudder, despite her fear of mentioning that incident already dissipating.

However, the knight apologized to the girl, while completely unaware about her manipulation.

The more Anna got sympathy, the more she resented everyone who didn't. How could everyone still not believe her? Even after all the crap that happened with Ben Tennyson and the Forever Knights, they still bullied, ignored, and ridiculed her from an early age of six.

All that happened after that fateful December day had happened because of that bastard. Even thinking about that sadistic, callous, heartless monster that ruined her life when she was just a little girl made her want to puke. Oh, how she wanted him dead, no, she wanted him to suffer. She wanted him and his family to feel the same pain and suffering as she and her family felt for the past 10 years.

He wasn't the only one she hated.

Her dad was too busy crying and drinking over his divorce.

Her mom was too busy mourning over the child that never even lived and blaming dad.

The neighbors never noticed the obvious signs of child neglect.

The teachers just thought it was her own fault for being a delinquent.

Her classmates ridiculed her nonstop.

And the only people who believed her story of why she became this way were the Forever Knights and the two adults who didn't give a flying f-k about her.

Back to the present, one could've noticed the angry grimace forming on her lips, had it not been for the mask's presence on her face.

She was currently writing down a report on her first mission as a Duchess. They had stolen a dozen expensive weapons from some ratty alien that wronged them at one point. Best part was, Anna got to lead. Worst part was, those who lead missions always had to report it to the king.

Anna could barely pronounce half the names of the technology, nevertheless spell it. Was it proton or protaun?

After getting assistance from one of the few females in the organization*, she submitted the report to the king, and left for the women's bathroom to change into her civilian wear.

Now that she had a three piece uniform, it was hard to change out of it. After finally getting into her winter clothes(a long black sleeved shirt, long black pants, and a bright red longcoat and fedora), she headed towards home.

She was only 3 blocks from her house when a pair of strange boys confronted her. Those two weird boys were none other than Ben Tennyson and Rook Blonko. Tennyson spoke first,

"Hi, I'm Ben. I was just wondering, do you know anything about this girl called 'The Forever Duchess?' She's pretty dangerous and it looks like you were coming from an area where there's been Forever Knight sightings."

Anna recognized the two immediately, and put her acting and manipulation skills to work. And what a better act than an overly energetic fan-girl?

"Oh my God! You're Ben Tennyson! I've heard all about how you saved that bus full of kids awhile back, and you may have not known it, but my little cousin was there. Thank you _so_ much for saving him. Although, I haven't heard anything about a 'Forever Duchess', but I'll keep a lookout."

The act worked like a charm, despite Rook occasionally twitching upon hearing all the consonants in her words. The two heroes thanked her for "trying" and left the scene in their van.

Once those two were out of sight, Anna let herself laugh. The so-called heroes had fell for it completely, and didn't even bat an eye or suspect a damn thing! And she continued her little giggle fit to her front door.

These past few months had probably been her happiest in years. There were men and women that listened to her, and sometimes even worried for her. She had a position of power, and an awesome title. And last but not least, she had a chance at revenge.

* * *

AN:_ I know there's a big timeskip and I know there's a little bit of OOC in this, but I worked really hard on this chapter. Besides, there's going to be a lot more after this. Please review._

_* She was assigned to preside over the Forever Maidens, the new female half of the Forever Knights._


End file.
